helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
12, Smart
' ---- '''Released' October 12, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Fantasy! Juuichi 11th Album (2010) Next: 13 Colorful Character 13th Album (2012) ---- Singles from 12, Smart ---- 1. Maji Desu ka Ska! 2. Only you 3. Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ]] 12, Smart (12, スマート) is the 12th album by Morning Musume. The album was released in October 12, 2011. The album was released in both limited and regular editions. It is the first album to feature the 9th generation members, and the last album to feature Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika. Tracklist CD #Give me Love (Give me 愛) #Only you #Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計; Silver Wristwatch) - Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho (Rap: Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) #Suki da na Kimi ga (好きだな君が; I Really Do Love You) - Michishige Sayumi and Fukumura Mizuki #Kaiketsu Positive A (怪傑ポシチィブA; Extraordinary Person Positive A) #Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて; Growing This Love) - Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！; I'm Really Wishing for Peace on Earth!) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; I Want To Have a Shop with Him!) #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (My Way ～女子校花道～; My Way ~Girls' School Flower Passageway~) #Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング; A Girl's Timing) - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, and Suzuki Kanon #OK YEAH! #Maji Desu ka Ska! (まじですかスカ！; Seriously? Ska!) Limited Edition DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Music Video) - Takahashi Ai #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Making of) #12, Smart (Jacket Shooting Making) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (Last Album), Niigaki Risa (Last Credited Album) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen (Last Credited Album): Mitsui Aika *9th gen (Debut Album): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Concert Performances #OK YEAH! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~- Hello! Project MobekisuJ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Suki da na Kimi ga #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #Silver no Udedokei #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Kono Ai wo Kasanete #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #Give me love #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Otome no Timing #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Kaiketsu Positive A #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special Song Information #Give me Love #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Progrraming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Only you #Silver no Udedokei #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Progrraming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Suki da na Kimi ga #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Progrraming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi #Kaiketsu Positive A #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Electric & Acoustic Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Tsunku #Kono Ai wo Kasanete #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Toshiyuki Takao #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Otome no Timing #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #OK YEAH! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Maji Desu ka Ska! Trivia *This is Takahashi Ai's seventh and last album as leader of Morning Musume. *The album was announced as 12 Kakusan Kibou! (⑫拡散希望!; 12 Spread Hope!) but was later changed to the current title: 12, Smart (12, スマート). *This album was released a few weeks after Takahashi Ai graduated from Morning Musume. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,889 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Give me Love, Silver no Udedokei, Suki da na Kimi ga, Kaiketsu Positive A, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!, My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~, Otome no Timing, OK YEAH! Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 Releases Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Album